


day 13/14: god/dess au/reincarnation

by ketUPqUeEn_boiiii



Series: ketchupqueen's Timari January [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketUPqUeEn_boiiii/pseuds/ketUPqUeEn_boiiii
Summary: In which, Tim is an over-worked god in need of a break, and Mari is a reincarnating Guardian spirit who is willing to be that break.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ketchupqueen's Timari January [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129016
Kudos: 46





	day 13/14: god/dess au/reincarnation

[Short Excerpt]

Tim was not a lucky god. No that was Tikki, the primordial kwami of luck and creation. She and her fellow kwami spend most of their time bound to jewelry, mingling with mortals, occasionally butting into mortal affairs. The Judiciary gods find it better to watch the mortals from afar or incognito among them. But that's beside the point.

Tim, Bruce and Damian all chose a domain, well they drew straws and Tim got the short one. Bruce got the Heavens, Damian got the sea, and Tim got the Underworld. He had to review memos and paperwork to make sure each soul is were it is supposed to be. He also has to meet with special souls, like ones sent to the Isles of the Blessed, the souls of maidens who were vessels for the spirit of Delphi to make sure they safely get to Elysium per Dick's request, etc. But today is a good day. He finished all of the paperwork and he had no souls to met with today. 

"Hey Timbo, you got someone to meet with." Said Jason after he barged into his office. 

Good Heavens, he just can't catch a break, can he. 

~  
**I got a little lazy so I am just going to explain the idea in bullet points**

  * Mari is a reincarnating soul because of her connection to the Kwami, she is one of the spirits of the Guardians she gets reborn and is fated to become a guardian
  * Jason is Thanatos (god of death), the guy who makes sure soul travel to the Underworld. He has been doing it since the beginning of time, there was no order in the Underworld, he just threw them in and left to fetch the next soul. I want to say that he was god of war first before something happened and he transition to god of death
  * Tim is Hades, he does the paperwork and shit. He has to meet with special souls. Bart is Minos the judge of the final vote, Cassie is Hecate, and Conner is Charon. He spends most of his time in his office. And even though he is an immortal he found himself addicted to the mortal concoction called Coffee. 
  * Tim and Jason are on good terms 
  * Bruce is Zeus, who has gotten over his playboy antics, Talia is a nymph or something. Alfred is a mortal turned god lieutenant by Bruce and takes the form of old man because he constantly feels like one because of Bruce's shit.
  * Dick is a combination of Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite.
  * Damian is Poseidon
  * Babs is Athena, Cass is Artemis, Steph is Hestia. Duke is Erebus (god of darkness), a minor god who spends time with in the Heavens he is a little insecure about if he belongs there or not but it's getting better.
  * I called them the Judiciary Gods because Justice league. 
  * SO the idea was that Mari was a primordial spirit and has died a lot, before the gods happened. She has died a lot and has met Jason on several occasions and are friends. 
  * When Tim first takes the Underworld she had just gotten reborn so he has time to settle in before they met.
  * So when they do met Jason stays behind to watch the fireworks.
  * She comments about how much the place has changed and Tim is like '???? what? you haven't been here before??? how would you know??'
  * She explains that she is a Guardian spirit and since he is now the guy in charge of the Underworld she had to check with him before she got reborn. 
  * He was like, 'bruh, why?'. neither had an answer.
  * So anyways, life went on and they spent a considerable amount of time together. She would spend as little as a couple of minutes in the Underworld to almost a century. At some point she started staying in his palace. They start to get the feels (if you know what I mean ;))
  * Imagine the fams confusion when they run into a spirit in Tim castle during an impromptu visit 
  * **Mari:** *drinking coffee and completely under the impression that she's hallucination* Hey, Kon. Hey, Cassie. Hey, Bart. 
  * **Mari:** *looks over* Did you guys, like, multiply?
  * **Batfam:** *has no idea who the fuck this woman is, she doesn't feel like a deity but they could be wrong*
  * **Dick:** Timmy?
  * **Tim:** *stopped immediately after seeing this* There, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.
  * **Jason, Kon, Cassie, & Bart:** *snickering in the background at the chaos*
  * Their affair goes on for a while and while they like their little get togethers they no it's not healthy. So Tim clears it with Bruce and offers her immortality and to be his wife. She's a little skittish and askes for a while to think it over. 
  * the kwami give her their blessing to do it and she excepts. 
  * She becomes the immortal liaison between the Judiciary gods and the kwami



They live happily ever after.

**THE END.**


End file.
